Relativité
by Muse-Zero
Summary: Rachel Berry mène une vie plutôt solitaire. Élève au Lycée McKingley, elle est la cible de moqueries. Jusqu'au jour où Quinn Fabray semble soudain changer et se rapprocher d'elle. Mais la jeune fille cache quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire, qui ne fera pas plus de 10 chapitres. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire =) **

**_Pour "YoungAndWild"._ **

**- Prologue -**

**Pov William Schuester **

Il est 18h30.

La nuit vient de tomber.

Tôt. Comme le mois de Janvier sait si bien le faire.

Installé devant le comptoir de ma petite librairie, mes yeux striés par de fines ridules se perdent au delà de la vitrine. Je regarde un instant les passants courir sous une pluie fine, s'évitant pour se bousculer le moment d'après. Pressés comme le sont les gens d'aujourd'hui. Pressés de vivre. Pressés de tout.

Je souris.

Voilà que je commence à parler comme mon père. Quoi que je puisse penser, me voilà vieillissant.

Soixante années de ma vie sont passées. Je peux les revoir comme un train d'images qui passerait à toute allure.

Un air froid s'insinue subitement à travers les pans de mon veston. Je les referme alors que quelque chose, invisible, semble trembler dans l'air. Comme l'annonce de quelque chose.

La lumière vacille soudainement, créant des éclairs lumineux avant de s'éteindre complètement. Juste avant qu'un bruit assourdissant ne me fasse sursauter violemment. Je me raccroche au comptoir devant moi. Mes mains crispées solidement sur le bois alors que la petite clochette accrochée à la porte du magasin se met brusquement à tinter.

Je peux sentir mon cœur palpitant revenir à mes oreilles sourdement.

Puis, comme si rien n'était arrivé : le silence.

Profond.

Comme si chaque particule sonore de la pièce avait soudainement disparu. La lumière clignote un instant avant de se rallumer, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Et, à travers cette fausse tranquillité, un bruit perce. S'abandonne jusqu'à moi. Comme un sanglot lâché à travers une respiration haletante.

Étreint par la peur, j'avance pourtant. Lentement mes pas me conduisent vers l'arrière boutique. Là d'où le bruit assourdissant semblait venir. Là d'où je peux encore entendre un son. Comme une plainte sourde.

En traversant la porte ouverte de l'arrière boutique, je l'aperçois. Son corps nu et frissonnant reposant sur le sol. Et ses yeux, implorants, se fixant dans les miens.

- Aidez-moi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : « Sourire »**

**Pov Rachel Berry. **

Je rêve. Je m'en rends compte à l'instant où le sommeil m'échappe. Un infime moment où ma propre image se reflète comme à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me vois sourire chaleureusement. Et tout s'éteint brutalement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur l'obscurité. Je les referme un instant, pensant peut être pouvoir continuer à rêver. Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passe. Je reste simplement allongée, le temps s'écoulant lentement, presque sensiblement autour de moi.

Je pourrais peut être rester ainsi. Ne pas me lever. Continuer à simplement ouvrir les yeux sur un simple rien et m'en contenter. Je pourrais...

Mais voilà que les gestes quotidiens me rattrapent.

Me lever. Me doucher. M'habiller.

Me regarder un instant dans le miroir. Essayer de sourire avec entrain. Abandonner.

Préparer mes affaires. Me regarder à nouveau. Grimacer.

Et partir.

En arrivant à la gare pour aller au lycée ce matin là, la seule pensée qui me vient est seulement « Voilà un jour comme les autres ».

Mon regard se pose au hasard sur des personnes dans le train en face de moi. Je regarde lentement leurs visages s'estomper dans un bruit assourdissant alors que les wagons avancent rapidement. Pour finalement s'éloigner. Laissant l'autre côté du quai m'apparaître. En même temps qu'une silhouette attirer mon attention. Un regard fixé sur moi. Automatiquement mes yeux prennent une autre direction, les battements de mon cœur s'élançant avec appréhension.

J'espère un instant qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.

Quinn Fabray n'est pas tout à fait du même genre que celles avec qui elle a l'habitude de traîner. Elle n'en fait pourtant pas moins partit de leur groupe. Son air d'indifférence continuelle la laisse paraître si froide que le surnom de « Reine des Glaces » l'accompagne partout avec une sorte de crainte idiote.

Les poings serrés, je tourne la tête avec la ferme intention de ne pas ciller. Je remarque instantanément qu'elle a toujours les yeux fixés dans ma direction.

Et la chose qui me perturbe le plus dans cette vision, c'est son sourire.

Pas le genre de sourire carnassier que je n'aurais pas été surprise de trouver sur ses lèvres.

Mais un sourire étrange. Empli de...douceur.

Et d'une certaine mélancolie.

Un sourire qui me rappelle...

* * *

_J'ai 6 ans. Je n'ai à cette époque que peu de raison de me soucier de l'avenir. Les enfants n'ont pas encore appris à être méchants. La différence n'effraie pas encore. Je suis dans la classe de Madame Cermon. Elle est si gentille que par peur de la déranger, tout le monde reste souvent silencieux. Les enfants, même les plus réfractaires semblent s'adoucir et se sociabiliser à son contact. _

_Tout le monde. Sauf une. _

_Mes yeux sont fixés sur sa silhouette au fond de la classe. Elle est la seule à être assise seule. Par choix. A cette époque, sa timidité touche mon cœur d'enfant. J'ai envie, naturellement d'aller vers elle. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je remarque simplement sa manière de ne jamais attirer l'attention sur elle. Et sa façon de regarder au dehors. _

_Il arrivait certains jours qu'elle surprenne mon regard. _

_Alors elle me souriait. _

_Elle me souriait vraiment. _

* * *

Son sourire me paralyse un instant. Et est coupé brusquement par l'apparition d'une paroi métallique. Le train s'arrête dans un bruit sifflant. Je mets quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits, et alors que les portes s'ouvrent devant moi, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur rapidement.

Accrochée à la barre d'appui d'un train cahotant, je reste le regard fixé dans le vide, comme pour saisir quelque chose d'invisible.

Elle m'a sourit...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : « Le seul moyen »**

**Pov Rachel Berry **

La sonnerie se fait entendre. Et simultanément, chaque personne présente dans chaque pièce de l'établissement opère un mouvement commun. Je reste pour ma part simplement assise, le regard perdu au dehors. Essayant de me cacher un court instant de mes propres craintes. Je finis par soupirer avant de me relever, zigzaguant lentement entre les tables pour enfin arriver à la porte ouverte qui mène au couloir bruyant. Un pas de plus et je suis emportée par la foule d'élèves. Je marche, invisible parmi les autres. Pas assez pourtant. Pas assez...

Le groupe de personnes que je passe la plupart de mes journées à essayer d'éviter est là. A la bifurcation d'un des couloirs. Je continue à marcher. Et en passant inévitablement devant eux, je capte leurs regards. Mon air bravache n'y change rien. Au fond, je suis pétrifiée. Au fond, j'aimerais simplement fuir. Le brouhaha autour m'empêche d'entendre leurs habituelles moqueries. Mais je peux toujours capter leurs rires.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée calme.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir leurs sourires mordants. A peine le temps de voir le regard électrique de Santana Lopez.

Et derrière l'amas qu'elles forment une silhouette plutôt familière m'apparaît.

Quinn Fabray.

A nouveau elle même.

Elle regarde un instant dans ma direction avec une sorte de dédain avant de tourner la tête. Cela change de son indifférence habituelle. Son indifférence continuelle pour tout.

J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir derrière l'ombre de ses deux yeux clairs une lueur percer. Comme l'image cachée de quelque chose de moins sombre. Quelque chose de moins destructeur. Mais trop lointain...trop insaisissable.

Je continue mon chemin. Mon pas est plus rapide. Et quand le bruit des couloirs se déverse au dehors, je peux enfin saisir le mouvement imperceptible de mes doigts sur la lanière de mon sac.

Qui a-t-il chez moi qui n'aille pas à ce point ? Qui se remarque tant pour qu'on s'acharne ainsi ? Il doit y avoir une raison. Cela ne peut être autrement. Quelque part, au fond, une partie de moi doit mériter tout ça.

Et j'ai beau m'éloigner, pourtant quelque chose n'arrive pas à s'effacer. Quelque chose reste.

Me comprimant la poitrine. Jusqu'à faire complètement disparaître le sourire que j'essayais de faire naître ce matin.

L'étouffer.

* * *

**Pov Quinn Fabray **

La nuit vient tout juste de tomber. Son voile noir accompagné par une pluie fine. Je referme ma veste alors qu'un froid mordant s'insinue à travers mon haut. Mon regard s'égare sur les nombreuses silhouettes autour de moi avant d'être attirer par l'immense mécanique lumineuse juste au dessus de moi.

La grande Horloge de la gare affiche 18h53.

Mes yeux suivent la plus grande des deux aiguilles. Avançant selon un rythme extrêmement précis. Suivant une route toujours bien tracée. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'était arrivée de comparer ma vie à cette aiguille, qui allait toujours là où on lui disait d'aller. Docilement. Et d'une façon si monotone. A cette époque je détestais cette horloge. Mais en la regardant à nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui accorder un regard confiant, comme si elle avait été une vieille amie oubliée.

Le bruit de la pluie me revient à nouveau. Se répercutant sur les parois métalliques des trains et atténuant un instant les autres sons autour de moi.

_"Plus la pluie tombe fort...plus ça me semble réconfortant". _

Et à l'instant même où mon regard se détache de la grande horloge, je l'aperçois.

Elle traverse la foule, s'arrêtant à quelques pas à peine du banc où elle a l'habitude de s'asseoir. Elle regarde l'homme déjà assis sur celui-ci et sa timidité étire légèrement mes lèvres en un sourire. Elle finit par se tenir simplement debout, ses livres à la main et ses cheveux bruns ondulants sous l'effet de la pluie.

Et la brûlure s'installe malgré le froid.

Ce visage...les émotions uniques de ce regard. De ce sourire disparu. Et chaque particularités invisibles de sa personnalité.

Elle regarde autour d'elle avant que ses traits ne se crispent légèrement dans ma direction. Elle semble hésiter un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi, tout comme ce matin. Me lançant un regard chargé de défi, l'air de demander "Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?". Mais à travers cette attitude, l'étonnement semble s'installer. Peut être de ne voir sur mon visage aucune forme d'animosité envers elle.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire. Ce n'est après tout que quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Mais je reste simplement là, à la regarder.

Jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée d'un train me cache un instant sa silhouette.

Et quand il repart, elle n'est déjà plus là.

* * *

**Pov Quinn Fabray **

Le bruit de la petite clochette accrochée à la porte tinte étrangement. Comme si c'était ma nostalgie elle même qui s'exprimait. Schuester relève la tête vers moi avant de remonter ses lunettes dans un geste habituel. Il a un léger sourire, avant de se remettre à ce qui semble être les papiers de son inventaire.

- Bonsoir Quinn.

Je hoche la tête dans sa direction alors que mon regard ne peut s'empêcher d'aller de lui même vers les étagères qui se dressent à ma droite. L'effluve du parfum des vieux livres qu'elles abritent me laissent un instant silencieuse.

- Vous avez ce que vous ai demandé ? Dis-je finalement.

Je remarque que le regard de Schuester à abandonner son papier de feuilles éparses pour se tourner vers moi.

- Oui. Elle est venue les déposer aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux vont un instant vers les clés posées sur le bout du comptoir.

- Elle n'a rien dit ?

- Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Mais elle me fait confiance, finit-il dans un sourire.

Je m'avance lentement avant de prendre les clés froides et de les glisser à l'intérieur de la poche de ma veste.

- Et elle peut...

Son sourire fait naître le mien. Timide comme le reflet d'une époque un peu plus lointaine. Et alors que je me retourne pour partir, ses mots claquent dans l'air, brisant un bref instant la douceur du lieu :

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

* * *

_J'essaie de me raccrocher à quelque chose. J'essaie de ne pas tomber. Mais rien ne peut me rattraper. _

_Je tremble. _

_Il fait si froid. Un froid incisif qui frappe mon corps nu. La noirceur de l'endroit où je me trouve m'empêche de comprendre. Avant que les bruits d'une musique au loin ne me reviennent. Je suis dans l'ombre d'une rue en impasse. Mes dents claquent l'une contre l'autre alors j'essaie tant bien que mal de me relever. _

_L'air glacé que j'inspire semble me réveiller quelque peu alors que les sons incessants de la ville me reviennent. Il fait sombre et seul la lueur d'un lampadaire lointain me permet de discerner ce qui m'entoure. J'ai beau serrer mes bras aussi fort que je le peux autour de moi, rien ne peut m'empêcher de trembler. _

_Enfin debout, je vacille alors que mes mains se rattrapent au mur sur ma gauche. Des rires semblent brusquement sortirent de nul part. Effrayée je recule dans l'obscurité plus profonde de l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouve. Quelques ombres apparaissent soudain. Immenses d'abord, leurs tailles semblent se réduire au fur et à mesure que les voix se rapprochent. _

_Et quand enfin le groupe d'hommes m'apparaît je ne peux empêcher mes ongles de se crisper sur ma peau nue. _

_L'un deux se détache. Tangue un instant. Il parle fort et pourtant je ne suis préoccupée que par les mouvements qui le rapprochent de moi. Les autres rient en le regardant. Des relents d'alcool me parviennent et je recule à nouveau d'un pas. Son discours incohérent stoppe quand il s'écroule sur le sol. Les autres rient à nouveau. Un instant qui me paraît ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Pourtant, ils finissent enfin par partir, laissant l'homme allongé. _

_Un long moment s'écoule avant que je n'ose à nouveau bouger. Un pas. Deux pas. Et les quelques autres prudents qui me conduisent jusqu'à la source de cette odeur d'alcool insupportable. Je le bouscule avec mon pied quelques fois avant de constater qu'il ne semble pas le moins du monde conscient. _

_Ma main s'aventure à travers son écharpe jusqu'à trouver un pouls. Je finis par lui enlever la longue veste qu'il porte alors qu'il émet quelques grognements. Un silencieux « merci » lancé à l'obscurité et je finis par m'éloigner de cette rue. _

_Il est 4h05 du matin quand j'arrive enfin. Je tape le code et pénètre dans le hall avant de monter rapidement les escaliers de l'immeuble, un sourire aux lèvres. Au 11ème étage je traverse le couloir et m'arrête devant le numéro 1102. Le souffle court je finis par taper une fois à la porte. Mais rien ne me parvient en signe de réponse. Au bout de deux essais à nouveau infructueux, j'essaye machinalement d'ouvrir la porte qui n'oppose aucune résistance. _

_Et quand je rentre, quelque chose perce l'air...et me fait frissonner. _

_Je l'appelle. _

_Son nom résonne dans l'appartement alors qu'une étrange odeur ferreuse s'insinue jusqu'à moi. M'imprègne. En même temps qu'une peur irrationnelle. _

_Alors, à nouveau je l'appelle. _

_Mais rien ne me répond. _

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, coupés du souvenir qui me hante. Je fais un pas de plus avant de répondre.

- C'est le seul moyen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite ( un peu tardive ) de cette histoire, en remerciant d'avance ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire =) **

**Chapitre 3 : « Un Espoir »**

**Pov Quinn Fabray **

La grande maison se découpe dans l'obscurité.

Je pense un instant que cela va m'atteindre.

Cette sensation.

Cet étouffement.

Mais rien ne vient. Comme si je n'étais qu'une présence invisible dans un quartier sans histoire.

Je reste longuement à simplement la regarder. Essayant de retrouver quelques traits de ma mémoire dans ce tableau sans saveurs. Et en m'avançant sur la pelouse humide, c'est ce souvenir précis qui me saisit. Comme si il pouvait tout résumé. Rien de plus ni de moins que ce simple fragment passé.

Je m'arrête un instant et mes yeux sondent la noirceur de la nuit que les lampadaires percent de cercles lumineux.

Et je finis par les apercevoir.

Parmi les variétés exotiques et tape-à-l'œil qui ornent l'immense jardin, quelque chose dénote. Un simple amas de fleurs paraissant si ordinaires qu'un œil curieux les aurait simplement éluder.

Des Perce-Neige.

Je me rappelle de la vitesse des images quand la main de mon père a touché brutalement ma joue. Et de leurs arrêts presque instantanés. Je me rappelle de la sensation de brûlure sur ma joue. De celle qui faisait tressaillir les jointures de mes doigts serrés par une colère trop longtemps contenu. Je me rappelle avoir baissé les yeux vers ces fleurs pour ne pas qu'il puisse me voir pleurer. Je me souviens de la sensation quand mon regard s'y est raccroché et que leur signification m'est revenu.

« Espoir ».

C'était étrange. Le hasard qui avait voulu qu'elles poussent à cet endroit bien particulier. Pour qu'à ce moment précis où rien ne semblait vouloir aller, quelque chose, infime, me dise de ne pas baisser les bras. Pour que je me rappelle qu'au delà de tout cela, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de moins douloureux que ce grand vide qui m'entourait.

C'est cette nuit là que mon père a comprit qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien de moi.

C'est cette nuit là que j'ai compris que je n'étais plus cette aiguille qui ne tournait toujours que dans le sens qu'on lui avait ordonné.

Je m'attarde un instant. Regardant ces fleurs avec une certaine reconnaissance avant d'avancer, le bruit des clés entre mes doigts tintant dans la nuit. Je tourne la forme de l'une d'elle à l'intérieur de la serrure. Deux fois. Et ma main, accrochée à la poignée froide finit par pousser la grande porte d'entrée. En la refermant doucement derrière moi, l'odeur de la maison m'envahit, qui n'ayant rien de véritablement déplaisant me laisse pourtant un arrière goût désagréable. Sans vraiment apercevoir grand chose, je me laisse guider par une habitude qui à force de répétition ne m'a jamais vraiment quitter. Tâtonnant, mes doigts suivent les sillons âpres de la tapisserie jusqu'à arriver à la rambarde des escaliers que je monte prudemment. A l'étage, l'unique fenêtre au bout du couloir perce l'obscurité d'une fine lumière, me permettant d'avancer sans difficulté.

Mes pas me guident mécaniquement. Et mon regard finit par irrémédiablement s'accrocher à l'un des cadres suspendu au mur. La famille « parfaite » s'y découpe comme dans l'une de ses mauvaises pubs où les acteurs jouent si faux que ça en est navrant. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la silhouette toute à droite. Le visage froid exprime un sourire qui n'atteint aucune autre partie de son visage. Il n'y a qu'une faible lueur. Derrière une froide solitude déversée lentement à l'intérieur d'un regard trop jeune.

L'impression infinie que rien ni personne ne vous connaîtra jamais vraiment. Et que personne n'aura véritablement envie de le faire.

Mais en reculant, loin du cadre...La photo n'exprime à nouveau qu'une famille unie et sans histoire.

Et c'était ça après tout. « Sans histoire ».

J'avance à nouveau et m'arrête devant l'une des portes. Je tourne la poignée doucement avant d'entrée rapidement. Les volets ne sont pas fermés. Jamais. Et la silhouette endormie dans le lit m'apparaît clairement. Elle a la tête tournée vers la faible luminosité au dehors. Tournée seulement vers ça. Mon regard s'attarde un instant sur la chambre.

Épurée est le premier mot qui me vient. Vide est le deuxième. Seule une étagère dénote dans l'ordre extrême qui m'entoure. Une étagère en bois simple abritant des livres. Déposés selon un ordre qu'un inconnu ne pourrait qu'espérer deviner.

Je laisse un léger sourire m'échapper avant de me tourner vers le placard.

Quelques affaires dans mes bras, un dernier regard en arrière. Et un mot qui voudrait s'envoler à travers mes lèvres pourtant insensiblement scellées.

En m'éloignant de cette maison ce soir là, je sens quelque chose s'échapper définitivement.

Comme le regard d'une petite fille derrière mon dos.

Comme celui d'un passé consumé.

**Pov Rachel Berry **

Le bruit de mes pas revient agréablement jusqu'à moi alors qu'ils suivent avec habitude les allées tracées au cœur du grand parc de la ville.

Il est tôt. Et je suis seule.

Et cette solitude m'est étrangement réconfortante. Je sens le poids de l'appareil entre mes mains, mes doigts l'entourant, prêt à agir sur ordre de mon regard observateur.

Mes yeux s'évanouissent dans la nature autour de moi. Je suis la courbe d'un arbre immense alors que l'odeur du parc me rappelle les sorties matinales que j'aimais entreprendre plus jeune. Suivant mon père, le regardant s'affairer avec patience auprès des plantes dont il aimait s'occuper.

« Le monde est magique ». C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de me dire. « Le monde est magique pour ceux qui savent le voir. ».

Il avait ce regard...cette manière de parler. Qui savait me toucher.

« Le vois-tu Rachel ? ».

Mes yeux levés le ciel, ses mots imprimés en moi de manière indélébile. Et je peux ressentir ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre.

- Salut...

Je sursaute si violemment en me retournant que je manque de lâcher l'appareil entre mes mains.

Je la regarde un moment avec incompréhension, mes yeux fixés sur son sourire gêné. Sur l'inéquation de cette situation improbable.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mon ton agressif semble moins la surprendre que moi.

- On est dimanche. Je me promène.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant...

Mon ton suspicieux la fait sourire.

- Le parc est plutôt grand...

Son regard s'attarde un instant sur mon appareil alors que mes doigts se resserrent instinctivement autour de lui.

- Tu fais de la photo ?

Je regarde autour de nous sans répondre à sa question.

- Pourquoi si tôt ?

Une ride plisse un instant le coin de ses yeux alors qu'un air malicieux apparaît, donnant à son visage un air si doux que je sens quelque chose se serrer à l'intérieur de moi. Comme une envie enfouie depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai que je préfère généralement trainer au lit, commence-t-elle comme si nous partagions un secret. Mais il y a certains matins comme celui là...

J'analyse sa réponse évasive, essayant d'y détecter le moindre signe d'un piège. Mais à travers la profondeur claire de ses yeux...rien. Aucun mensonge ne semble s'attarder.

- Tu me regardes encore...sourit-elle.

Je rougis en tournant la tête.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Ajoute-t-elle.

La première réponse assortie à l'envie furieuse que j'ai de dire non ne franchit pourtant pas mes lèvres. Je reste muette, quelque chose d'absurde m'obligeant à l'être. Le besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette rencontre improbable. De me prouver qu'à un moment, cette chose au fond de ses yeux va se transformer en ce qu'elle est réellement.

Mes pas s'activent d'eux même. Et elle finit par me suivre silencieusement alors que quelque chose m'empêche encore d'être moi même. Sur la défensive, je suis dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne semble pas vouloir venir.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, à quelques mètres de moi. Comme si elle avait pu comprendre. Elle se contente de regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle redécouvrait l'endroit. Au bout d'un certain moment, je finis par me détendre légèrement, laissant mes gestes habituels reprendre le dessus. Me calmer sans arriver à me faire oublier la chose qui semble éluder la raison initiale pour laquelle je suis venue ici.

Elle est là, calme. Sans colère. Elle a juste, derrière ce regard sans animosité, une tristesse qui me touche d'une façon que je ne saurais expliquer. Quelque chose que j'ai l'envie incohérente de comprendre. D'approcher.

Les minutes s'écoulent. Le temps passe. Et je trouve étrange que sa présence inconnue finisse par...me rendre curieuse. Finisse par ne plus vraiment m'effrayer. Quinn Fabray, la Reine des Glaces, semble dénudée de chacune des choses qui l'ont séparé de l'image de cette petite fille un peu solitaire assise au fond de la classe.

J'essaye à certains moments de me ressaisir et de comprendre l'illogisme de ma réaction. Mais tout s'efface face au sourire qu'elle m'envoie quand je tourne la tête vers elle. Rien que quelque chose, là... à l'intérieur.

Quelque chose qui bat un peu plus fort, insensible à ma raison et à mes pensées qui veulent l'arrêter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 « L'Oiseau Moqueur ». **

**Pov Rachel Berry **

Aujourd'hui ne sera pas un « bon jour ». Je vois sa silhouette impitoyable avancer vers moi. Je vois qu'aujourd'hui je ne serais pas assez invisible. Je devrais m'y être habituée depuis le temps. Leurs paroles devraient couler, ne plus m'atteindre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'entends mon prénom résonner jusqu'à moi, j'entends leur méchanceté l'utiliser comme on le ferait d'une chose indésirable. J'entends les rires.

- Tu entends quand on te parle Berry ?

Le dernier avertissement avant que mon comportement ne semble trop audacieux. Je sens le poids d'un corps appuyé sur mon flanc gauche, me déstabilisant assez pour que les livres dans mes mains s'étalent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Face à face, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir le courage de me tenir droite, de ne pas plier devant le visage carnassier de Santana Lopez. Au lieu de ça, je finis par me baisser, laissant mes mains attraper comme elles le peuvent les livres éparpillés.

Son genou me bouscule pour ne pas que j'oublie qu'elle est encore là. Je déglutis en regardant rapidement autour de moi.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire face ?

Elle finit par attraper le col de ma veste pour me relever de force vers elle.

Pourquoi ?

Mon visage en face du sien, sa bouche tordue en un rictus mauvais. Ses lèvres prêtent à laisser s'échapper quelque chose qui entamera un peu plus ce qui reste de moi. Mais la sonnerie, libération stridente, la fait lâcher prise. Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux, à la limite du dégout avant de se retourner, l'air de dire "ce n'est que partie remise".

Les gens se bousculent autour de moi sans s'arrêter. Sans même me regarder. Mes livres serrés contre ma poitrine, mes doigts crispés sur leurs couvertures, je finis par me laisser emporter jusqu'à la bibliothèque. La porte se refermant derrière moi semble avoir aspirer le bruit, les gens, le monde présent seulement à quelques pas derrière. Et je peux enfin respirer à nouveau. Un léger tremblement crispe encore mes doigts quand je m'avance plus en avant. Le silence m'apaise, m'empêche de sombrer. Mais je sais que ça ne durera pas. Je sais qu'un jour, tout cela ne suffira plus à me garder hors de l'eau.

Alors que les battements de mon cœur semblent se répercuter moins douloureusement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine je relève la tête et sursaute.

Elle est là.

Encore.

Et le besoin de fuir me saisit à nouveau brutalement. Elle est assise et c'est bête...mais c'est comme si elle m'attendait.

Je veux me retourner. Je veux m'enfuir.

Je ne veux plus de tout ça.

Mais quelque chose...dans son regard, m'empêche de m'éloigner.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Je finis par m'approcher d'elle, oscillant entre un air bravache et une peur irraisonnée.

- C'est quoi ? Un nouveau jeu pervers ?

Malgré toute la compréhension qu'elle affiche je la sens blesser et ne peux m'empêcher, peut être à tord, de m'en vouloir.

- Pardon...

- Mauvaise journée ?

Je fixe mes yeux dans les siens à la recherche de cette chose...Mais toujours rien.

- Mauvaise rencontre, dis-je avec une moue ironique qu'elle ne relève pas.

Nous restons silencieuse un moment avant que je ne remarque le livre que sa main retient, comme le ferait un marque page. Captant la curiosité qui m'anime elle a ce sourire doux. Un sourire qui me touche plus que je ne voudrais le dire. Qui me ramène à ses jeunes années, où elle avait pour moi, le même genre d'expressions. Elle relève la couverture pour que le titre d'Harper Lee m'apparaisse.

- Tu l'as déjà lu ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche simplement la tête.

- Tu as aimé ?

Son intérêt me touche idiotement. Je veux y croire. Quelque chose au fond de moi...De complètement irraisonné veut vraiment y croire...

- Oui...dis-je finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ?

J'hésite avant de répondre. Je regarde distraitement les doigts de Quinn caresser involontairement le papier. Et la colère semble s'être évaporée. Semble s'être transformée en quelque chose de moins destructeur. Ces gestes et ce regard ne sont plus animés que de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que ce que j'y ai toujours vu. De quelque chose d'immensément plus...

- Pourquoi ? Répète-t-elle doucement.

J'arrête de fixer ses mains et relève mes yeux vers son visage.

- J'aime...j'adore le personnage principal.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

A nouveau je la regarde. Je dois avoir l'air de la demeurée pour laquelle on me prend. Une imbécile qui ne semble pas avoir un minimum de jugeote. Alors je recule d'un pas, laissant mes mains rapprocher les livres contre moi, comme une barrière entre nous.

- Je dois y aller...

Le bruit de sa chaise, son mouvement vers moi me déstabilise assez pour que je ne puisse rien faire d'assez rapide pour fuir.

- Elle te fait penser à toi, c'est ça ? Cette petite fille pleine de vie qui découvre la dureté de la vie et du monde qui l'entoure ?

Ses mots qui essayent de me percer à jour. La peur qui m'étreint le cœur que derrière ce regard pourtant si doux et triste se cache encore la froide Quinn Fabray. L'incompréhension de ce rapprochement presque imperceptible entre elle moi. Je fais cette fois-ci un pas vers elle. Le regard dur, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, je ne peux empêcher la colère en moi de trouver refuge dans les mots que je lui lance.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir toi, Quinn Fabray de la dureté du monde ?

Mon souffle contre son visage, plus près que je ne l'ai jamais été d'elle. Je pense un instant qu'elle va se raidir, retrouver son dédain habituel, et toute cette colère qui la définit...

Mais, quelque chose de différent se passe.

Quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Sa main froide vient se glisser dans ma nuque dans un geste presque rituel, comme une habitude oubliée, me rapprochant d'elle sans que j'oppose la moindre résistance. Elle hésite un bref instant. Assez long pourtant pour que sa légère indécision teintée d'une timidité profondément enfouie brise quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi.

Je réduit la distance jusqu'à elle. Je la réduit jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Dans un geste si intime, si profond, que je pense un instant que cette chose étrange entre nous existe depuis toujours. Que nous ne sommes plus totalement les inconnues que nous aurions du être. Je sens la douceur de ses lèvres s'attarder sur les miennes, me donner envie d'un "plus" qui rend ce toucher incisif et plus pressant encore. Je sens mes mains aller à la rencontre de son haut, appuyer sur son ventre, non pas pour la repousser mais me sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Et c'est si fort à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai l'impression que ce chaos lumineux ne prendra jamais fin.

Pourtant elle finit par s'écarter, laissant nos deux corps redessiner une distance plus en adéquation avec la réalité dans laquelle nous vivons. Brisant le moment sans le faire disparaitre pourtant.

- Plus que tu ne le crois...


End file.
